


And Thus Endth the Lesson

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Mind Reading, Reywalker, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Short and sweet re-writing of the dialogue to end Rey’s “Lesson 2” from Luke in The Last Jedi.   Drabbly fluff.





	And Thus Endth the Lesson

Her: You didn’t fail Kylo, Kylo failed you. I won’t.

Him: …

Her: …

Him: …

Her: There’s something else.

Him: What?

Her: …can you read my mind?

Him: Maybe. A Jedi can sense feelings, sometimes hear the thoughts of others, even buried ones.

Her: Please. Do it.

Him: Why? Just tell me. I’m sitting right here. Your voice works.

Her: I … I don’t know how to say it. I think it’s the simplest way.

Him: If you really want me to…

Her: Yes. Please.

Him: If you say so…

….

….

….

….

….

….

Him: Oh.

Her: …

Him: I’m thinking. Sorry. I know that’s not the right thing to say. Give me a second.

Her: …

…

…

…

…

Him: Yes.

Her: Yes?

Him: Are you sure?

Her: Yes. At first…

Him: …

Her: At first I thought it might be something else. That I was … That it wasn’t…But then I realized…

Him: Yes?

Her: That it’s right. That it’s supposed to be.

Him: Destiny.

Her: It’s why she chose me. You asked me…why I’m special. This is why. She knew what would happen.

Him: Leia always was smarter than the rest of us.

Her: …

Him: …

Her: Can I…can we…

Him: Yes. But say it.

Her: Say it?

Him: I want to hear it.

Her: …

Him: I _really_ want to hear it.

Her: …

Him: …

Her: I want to be with you.

Him: See, you did know how to say it.

 

(end scene)


End file.
